warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Syprios
Overview Syprios is a small agri-world residing within the Nerio System and supplies much of the food for the local planets. Fairly low in resources other than fertile soil there is little of value on the planet. This has led to it being fairly undeveloped and largely underpopulated. Temperate year round and not inhabited by any foul animals it is a relatively safe place to be (especially since Necro a Space Marine homeworld is in the same system). It has three large continents which are fairly flat and covered by woodlands, separated from each other by shallow oceans. Locations Lignium The largest of the three continents and the closest one to the equator. Most of the remaining forest are on the shores of this landmass. Many of the richer inhabitants of Syprios live here as well, growing plants used for clothing and shipping it to the factories in the capital. The largest farms, nothing but fields of wheat as far as the eye can see, are found here and are the source for the majority of the crops grown. Despite bearing the scars of the 13th Black Crusade, extensive damage to the landscape from warfare, the people still living here do their best to continue growing crops in the charred remains of the once fertile plains. Vectia A small town which has somehow avoided every Syprian conflict, the area surrounding it is known as the "Vectian Country" and it is known for its prized hogs. Bardiros Hill A large rocky slope with a small stand of trees at its two hundred meter summit it boasts a commanding view of the surrounding plains and so in times of conflict has served as a natural fortification for Regional Militia troops. When the Khazamga 2nd Infantry and 4th Rough Riders arrived to assist the Syprian people they took up positions on and around the hill, blocking the way to the rich farmland of the Vectian Country. They held their ground in a series of battles here in the last of them the Rough Rider Valmiki Mehrotra Singh killed the Aspiring Chaos Lord Kadire Ro'Gom, destroying his looted Leman Russ tank with virtually no support, allowing his comrades to destroy the remaining 35 tanks and kill all but a few of his demoralized and disorganized 2400 warriors. Mylos An idyllic town that once appeared to be something from a postcard. Originally the town was of a moderate size and sported many factories and several breweries that churned out the famed Syprian wine. It lost its charm after the considerable fighting that took place in its boundaries during M41.999. The Xomia 7th Infantry “The Rock Hounds” defended the city from the would be Chaos Warlord Arrhoz Ardekai. Ardekai's rivalry with Ro'Gom proved to be his undoing, the Xomia's expertise in defensive warfare exacted a terrible toll on his army but his stubborn pride would not allow him to call for reinforcements. While it was never taken by enemy forces many of the structures were reduced to smoldering heaps of rubble after the many exchanges of artillery between the local PDF, their Xomia allies and the invaders. Fentum The northernmost continent and smallest as well. There are few farms or homes here as it is a fairly harsh place to grow crops due to its chilling temperatures since roughly 1/4 of the landmass is covered in glacier and ruined soil (from the fighting during the 12th BC). Some of the more interesting wildlife is found here, keeping to the deep woods and glaciers far away from the Maritiumus Fentum. It is also the location of the Syprios Militia's main training facility. Maritiumus Fentum An inland sea that is really more of a large lake spanning hundreds of square kilometers, it has been tainted by a downed Chaos vessel that now stands more than a kilometer straight up out of the lake. Where the water was once clear blue and teeming with fish it has turned into gray brown sludge killing or mutating everything within it and around it. Silve The southernmost landmass and where most of the general population live, mostly in small farming towns dotted around the continent, and several coastal cities home to millions of people each. The bulk of the planetary defenses are found here as well. Mende The capital of the planet and its largest city, it houses every important governmental building except the PDF headquarters located on Fentum. It contains the Syprios Senate Building (located on the only hill for hundreds of kilometers around) the planet's largest church, clothing factories which export to Necro and the headquarters/production center of the Ionnes Cervus company which holds a monopoly on all farming equipment on Syprios. Kovoaro A small city that used to be the main storage facility on the continent Silve. While people still currently live there its crop storage and processing facilities were badly damaged during the Sacking Of Syprios. The facilities still remain derelict to this day due to the irreparable damage they obtained during the battle so now the small city is mostly a residential area of low strategic value. Mildrin A fortress town that bears the scars of all the conflicts that took place on the planet. It has been a stronghold of the local PDF since its construction but as of M41.999 it has suffered considerable damage in the events of the 13th BC rendering it somewhat useless. In the past this town was a training ground for the Militia and where the majority of the cadet's homes were. Before the Sacking of Syprios this was also the main manufacturing center for the signature vehicles of the PDF. History One of the first settled worlds after the Nerio Crusade, Syprios has remained out of the spotlight for the majority of its time but gained notoriety for being able to hold back invading Chaos forces during the 12th Black Crusade. There is little of note about the planet prior to the battle for Syprios and the arrival of refugees, mostly farmers themselves, from the Kashidaan Cluster who brought some more commerce, new crops and new ideas to the planet. After the 13th Black Crusade and the battles fought here the world returned to obscurity, its people turning inward to repair the damage to their cities and fields. (For a more detailed outline of the battles on/over Syprios consult the Syprios Militia page) People and Culture Many citizens of Syprios are farmers and ranchers with only the required amount of education who have little interest beyond maintaining their crops and livestock. Due to both the importance of land for farming, the requirements for voting, and recent economic strife the vast majority of these farmers value their land greatly. Due to their lives of heavy labor and the planet's slightly heavier gravity they tend to develop heavy musculature and hair bleached by the sun- the city dwellers not as much but still noticeably so. The city dwellers tend to be better educated, with lighter, much more understandable voices. They tend to look down on the farmers rough voices and simple clothes all too easily forgetting who keeps them fed and clothed. Many of those who grew up in the developed cities serve more important roles to the Imperium as a whole as their higher education allows them to take more skilled jobs. Something common to both- red hair is rare on Syprios this had led to a superstition about redheads being lucky,making them very attractive to members of the opposite sex. The wealthy drink wine that was also introduced to the Exile Sector by the Rogue Trader Dominic Wahrheialte and live in large houses passing their time with parties. The farmers live a simpler life- contenting themselves with hard cider and informal gatherings around bonfires, especially at harvest time when they burn the wheat chaff and in spring when they burn the fields again before planting. Men and women are generally viewed as equals on all levels of society, rich or poor. They are also equals in the government, both men and women serve as senators on women have served as planetary governor on occasion, while Syprians are considered adults at age eighteen one must be at least forty to take on this role in society. Society and Social Caste Nobility are the wealthiest of the Syprian people and hold the most land. They are often politicians or friends of people in high places. The largest fields are owned by these noble families and are maintained by tenant farmers. They are found all over Syprios and owning several homes on each of the continents is a common practice for these richer families. As the world is largely centered around agriculture the vast majority of Syprians are farmers and land owners. These farmers are also a large portion of the active voters as it is a requirement to own land to be a voter. This leads to the laws/policies being inducted being shaped around whatever is going on with the agricultural situations (land disputes or water rationing as examples). People whom do not own any land aren't allowed to vote and typically are the manufactorum workers of the larger cities. More well versed in the ways of a rockcrete jungle than that of a farm the people who do not own land will more often than not ever have the chance to as land is kept within a family's grasp until there are no living heirs. As such they are a very family oriented society, despising the wealthy of Corbonis and the decadence and corruption that Gallius brought to the system, but wish no lives had been lost when it was destroyed. Orphans or those with no living family remaining are often taken in by others on Syprios or seek out what they see as a surrogate family, brothers within the Tempered Souls and their chapter fleet. Legal System While not a Draconian society overall Syprios law can be very harsh toward the worst offenders. *Murder carries a penalty of either death or a life sentence on the prison world Kri-os. Their property is confiscated and given to the family of the victim. *The same fate awaits anyone who deliberately destroy another's farm or business, worse if someone was killed or injured in the process, in which case either an attempted murder or murder charge is added. *Attempted murder carries a minimum sentence of 10 years in prison and a confiscation of property. *Those charged with lesser crimes such as assault(depending on the severity of the victims injuries it may be upgraded to attempted murder) or theft, a broad term that covers all white collar crime as well, are typically sentenced to pay a series of fines, the amount of which comes at the discretion of a judge and/or spend several months confined at the Arbites headquarters in Mende. Religion Despite the superstition regarding red hair and a few others they are still a deeply religious people, seeing The Emperor as a father figure who values hard work and his followers giving their best whatever it may be. As such they see it as a duty to supply their crops as part of their tithes. The city dwellers build elaborate stone churches with towering steeples while those in rural areas worship in simple wooden structures or forgo any sort of ceremony, simply finding an isolated stand of trees and sitting alone in quiet reflection when they find the time to do so, thanking the Emperor for his blessings and the Machine Spirits for helping them. Recently, a religious revival has permeated much of the planet following the planets first contact with the forces of Chaos in late M39, with a great deal of Syprian popular culture and religion promoting the Emperor in the aspect of the protector. As the invading forces of the Storm Draugar in M39 did not bring an overly vast amount of daemonic elements within its raid and the assault was localized to one region, the forces of the Inquisition did not liquidate the population, but instead planted several agents to bolster the faith and zealotry of the local population. This has resulted in what is called the Church of the Pure, a militant variant of the local Imperial Cult serviced by the so called "Brotherhood of the Pure" or Syprian Fanatics. Though a religious minority, this cult continues to gain public support and membership, becoming unpopular to some for their warlike rhetoric but otherwise accepted as patriots and upstanding citizens. Clothing and Adornment Since most of the population of Syprios are farmers you will typically see many people wearing thick clothes made from cheap materials that are well suited to the rough labor that the farmers do on a daily basis. Homemade clothes are also often found in the possession of these agrarians. common materials for these home crafted clothes are old feed bags made from rough textiles and hides from livestock. The scholars and manufactorum workers of the cities typically wear uniforms that match whatever school/factory they work for and occasionally wear jewelry. Most people tend to wear dull colors as to not attract the attention of any hooligans that may be looking to lighten their wallet. Nobility often wear luxurious clothing and are covered in precious metals adorned with gems which is befitting only of their social status. The fashion of the nobles changes rapidly as new things are brought in from off world or thought up by an inventive laborer of the cities. Wildlife Syprian Serpent As the name might suggest the Syprian Serpent is a snake. However it is not your average garden variety reptile, the average Serpent will be nearly four meters long and one meter in width. Because of their massive stature they are feared and often hunted down for occasionally nabbing a farm animal or even a farmer in some cases. They contain no venom and rely on their sheer size and mass to successfully hunt down prey. They have also served as food for Syprians especially during times of economic turmoil or during battle when resources are scarce. Syprios Grox Like on many worlds of the Imperium the Grox is a staple livestock animal on Syprios as well- however the Syprios subspecies is marked by horns that resemble that of a Terran Ram, and extended facial spikes. Millennia of genetic experimentation and breeding have left them with a generally less aggressive temperament making them herdable- however they are still Grox and are still dangerous if provoked. Syprios farmers will remark "You set one off an' you got it comin' " They are also known to be more resitant to cold due to interbreeding with Grox produced on Fidea Prime so herds that have gone feral are sometimes seen in the polar regions having escaped from farms during the Sacking of Syprios. Syprios Cepphus Hawk So named because it's primary diet is the Syprios Cepphus beetle. Though a small bird, not much larger than the outstretched hand of a human male a single Cepphus hawk can eat dozens of the pests in a single meal. They travel in flocks as well, making them even better for the farmers. When a farmer finds a dead Cepphus Hawk on their property they are quick to give it a proper burial and a prayer of thanks to The Emperor thanking him for its service. Vectian Slug As disgusting as it may sound this creature is nothing but a massive meter long slug only native to the area surrounding Vectia. They are extremely common there and are often used for hastily cooked meals by beggars and workers alike. They are rumored to be exceptionally palatable despite their appearance and habits. The come in several colors ranging from dull browns to bright yellows. They live in groups oddly enough and subsist on decaying plant matter they scavenge from freshly harvested fields or damp woodlands. They have no defense mechanisms making them easy prey for any and all potential predators. Lupercalian Lung-Bats A nightmarish reminder of the Storm Draugar's infamous invasion of Syprios, the so-called "Sacking of Syperios". When the forces of the 13th Storm made planet fall, they inadvertently brought these horrors with them. Roughly eight inches long, made of sinewy muscle and bearing a lampery mouth full of razor sharp fangs crowned by a cluster of haunting black eyes, the Lupercalian Lung-Bat is a creature borne of the influence of the Warp itself. Lung-Bats begin their lives within the musty engine rooms of Storm Draugar warships, often found roosting anywhere excess moister collects so that they may keep their skinless forms slick and coated in a protective layer of mucous. When displaced during Storm Draugar combat actions and planetary deployments, these ruthless parasites easily infiltrate the environment they are introduced to, taking to the skies in flocks numbering in the dozens and instinctively seeking out damp and heavily populated areas. Capable predators in spite of their relatively small size and slender frames, Lung-Bats tend to slink out of their roosts when darkness falls upon a planet, though generally their activity depends on the temperature of their environment, moving to hunt when the temperature cools and returning to their lairs when the region heats up. These horrific abominations flutter and slither about, seeking out prey. Lung-Bats are voracious predators, readily attacking creatures of any size, gouging out chunks of flesh and burrowing deep into their victim, specifically devouring organs and intestines while the prey is still alive. Lung-Bats reproduce via implanting developed eggs into the esophagus of their chosen prey item, strangling and rendering the host unconscious while their lungs and stomach are flooded with hundreds of Lung-Bat eggs. These larvae tend to live within the hosts system for several days, cannibalizing one another and draining the victim of vital fluids, causing episodes of extreme fatigue and hemorrhaging. If not dealt with via either surgical removal or medicinal means, these larvae will eventually emerge via chewing their way out of their hosts body and devour the corpse and any nearby lifeforms in a feeding frenzy. Though horrific in the extreme, the Lupercalian Lung-Bat would normally be considered little more than a dangerous pest, vulnerable to even the most basic improvised weapon in spite of their speed and savagery. However, during the damp seasons and especially in the urban areas of Syprios, the Lung-Bat population can swiftly breed out of control and wreak havoc, preying upon family pets, elderly relatives, and children. Thus they are a hated menace, but due to the nature of the Lung-Bat, living in flocks and hiding in sewage and dark corners of the forests and fields, it is unlikely that the Lung-Bat will be removed from the planets biosphere any time soon. Famous Groups/People Syprios Militia The PDF of the small agri-world, they have defended their homeworld three times from the invading armies of chaos and have gained fame for their exploits in recent years. Elys Agrestis The planetary governor and current head of the Syprios Senate he ruled the world during the 13th Black Crusade and now oversees the rebuilding of his world, he likely will not live long enough see Syprios wholly restored. Quotes Statements about the planet by its people or outsiders Feel free to add your own! Category:Nerio System Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Imperium